


Off The Leash

by Philomytha



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon breaks his leash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Leash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).



> Lanna said I would never write a fic where Simon betrays Aral.

"Vorhalas and the Prince are here to see you, sir."

Ever afterwards, Cordelia remembered the look on Aral's face at those aggressively neutral words, a man stabbed in the gut with his own knife. Lieutenant Illyan was in the doorway, his body twanging with tension, his face white and determined. For a second she considered diving for the bathroom, but she couldn't get Bothari in there as well, and it was too late. The door was wide open, and behind Illyan were two heavyset Barrayarans in glittering officers' uniforms. And behind them were a half-dozen Barrayaran marines.

"Simon." Aral's voice was half deadly, half anguished, and she saw him too consider and discard all the possible routes of escape. They were betrayed.

"You are harbouring a Betan spy and a mutineer," Illyan said, and this time he omitted the 'sir'. "I serve the Emperor, and I must do my duty."


End file.
